


Kiss the Girl

by mojo72400



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Double Dating, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Movie Night, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojo72400/pseuds/mojo72400
Summary: One night in the Butterfly castle living room, Star, Marco, Tom and Kelly were watching The Little Mermaid.





	Kiss the Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rwinger24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwinger24/gifts).



One night in the Butterfly castle living room, Star, Marco, Tom and Kelly were watching The Little Mermaid.

In the middle of the movie, both Marco and Kelly reached for some popcorn on the bowl and accidentally touched hands. Both teens blushed in embarrassment.

“Sorry about that” Kelly said.

“No probs” Marco replied.

Both Star and Tom saw this and they thought of a plan. After the movie, both Star and Tom excused themselves out of the room while Marco and Kelly discussed about the movie.

Once Tom and Star are out of the room, Star pulled out her wand and played the song 'Kiss the Girl'. Once the song started playing, Marco and Kelly started to blush and feel uncomfortable around each other when they heard the song playing.

 

 _There you see her_  
_Sitting there across the way_  
_She don't got a lot to say_  
_but there's something about her_  
_And you don't know why_  
_But you're dying to try_  
_you wanna kiss the girl_  
  
_Yes, you want her_  
_Look at her, you know you do_  
_Possible she want you too_  
_There is one way to ask her_  
_It don't take a word_  
_Not a single word_  
_Go on and kiss the girl_  
(sing with me, now.)  
  
_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
_My, oh, my!_  
_Look like the boy too shy_  
_He ain't gonna kiss the girl_  
  
_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
_Ain't that sad?_  
_Ain't it a shame? Too bad_  
_He gonna miss the girl_

 

Marco nervously scratched the back of his head and asked “Should we?”

“I think we should” Kelly said as she nervously rubbed her arm.

The two teens started to slowly lean towards each other.

 

 _Now's your moment_  
_Floating in the blue lagoon_  
_Boy, you better do it soon_  
_No time will be better (Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya)_  
_She don't say a word_  
_And she won't say a word_  
_Until ya kiss the girl_  
  
_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
_Don't be scared (sha-la-la-la-la-la)_  
_You got the mood prepared_  
_Go on and kiss the girl (whoa, whoa)_  
  
_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
_Don't stop now_  
_Don't try to hide it how_  
_You wanna kiss the girl (whoa, whoa)_  
  
_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
_Float along_  
_And listen to the song (WA WA WA WA LAAAA!!)_  
_Song say kiss the girl (whoa, whoa)_  
  
_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
_Music play_  
_So what the music say_  
_You gotta kiss the girl_  
  
_Kiss the girl_

 

As the song comes to an end, the two teens are already kissing and Tom and Star got into the room and they both said “Awww”.

Both teens quickly break off their kiss and blushed in embarrassment and screamed in surprise.

“Guess you two got busy while we're gone” Tom said.

“Wait, did you two orchestrate this?” Marco asked.

“That depends. Did it work?” Star asked.

Marco looked at Kelly and they both smiled at each before they shared a small kiss on the lips.

“Yep” Marco replied.

“Then yes, it was totally our idea” Star said.

Both Star and Tom briefly share a victory kiss for their successful plan to hook their two friends up.


End file.
